One on One Meeting: Hikaru's Resolve Revealed
This article, , is the second chapter of the Navigating the Waves arc, which is part of Bleach: Cataclysm. It briefly returns the storyline focus to the Six Directions and resurgent Imawashī, and features Riki Nagakura and Hikaru as the primary characters. Kentaro Hiroshi and Akiye appear in a supporting role. ---- "This is not a good idea." Akiye claimed once more. "So you keep saying." Riki remarked, humouring her. "You're still not going to change my mind." "Be that way then! But do you really think this is what Kentaro wants? Hikaru is our enemy!" Riki merely chuckled. It was truly hilarious: did she not see the hypocrisy in her own words just now? Or maybe she didn't want to see the similarities? Whatever the case Riki's patience had just about run its course. He wheeled around to face her. "Weren't you our enemy once?" He asked. She recoiled from him as though he had struck her! "Didn't think you'd have an answer for that. Akiye... listen to me. You don't know Hikaru like I do. Kentaro doesn't know Hikaru like I do. He's protecting someone: probably Akane, or maybe that drug-addled kid. What was her name again... Oh, yeah! Hinata. It's hard to know with Hikaru; the guy was always preaching about justice this, justice that. Him being with the Imawashī? It doesn't make sense!" "You aren't making sense!" Akiye exclaimed. "He tried to kill us!" "That's enough! Both of you." Kentaro flash-stepped between the two and massaged his temples as if the whole thing where giving him a headache he had little need of. Finally he shook his head and chuckled. "But-" Akiye began. He forestalled her comment with a raised hand. "As much as I hate to admit it... Riki has a point. Hikaru was an annoying bastard growing up but damn was he virtuous to a fucking fault." "Maybe to everyone except you." Akiye added. "True." Kentaro admitted. "But we aren't children any more. Riki, do what you need to. Akiye, we have matters to discuss with Yori. Come on." Riki watched them go. Once they where out of sight he moved swiftly to Hikaru's cell. Once arriving he told the guards stationed to leave them be, which they did. Riki was left regarding the orange-haired Hikaru through cell bars. He had changed into a black-coloured kimono-style outfit and sat with his legs crossed beneath him. At Riki's arrival he shook his head. "As much as I love our little chats I have nothing more to say to you. Leave me." "Not happening." Riki countered. "You see... I'd like to think I knew you pretty well back in the day. Didn't like you much but that was never a secret. I'd like to think you haven't changed much since then." "... Why are you doing this?" "Because this a fucking waste!" Riki exclaimed, punching the cell bars. "It's Akane, isn't it!?" Hikaru's response sold the farm. "... I knew it. I fucking knew it. Dastan was your instructor at the academy. He knew how you felt about Akane. They're using her as a hostage, aren't they?" Silence. Hikaru clenched his fists at his waist. "I want you to join us." "You what!?" Hikaru roared. "You aren't deaf: the last time I looked you had ears! You aren't stupid either. Thick-headed as a mule, sure, but not stupid. Join us, Hikaru. You watch my back and I'll watch yours." Silence stretched for several minutes before Hikaru finally spoke. When he did it was in a near-whisper: without his enhanced senses Riki wouldn't have heard a word he said. "... I'll join you on one condition: Akane. You and Kentaro help me rescue her. If you promise me that I'll tell you everything I know about the Imawashī. Troop strength, future plans, membership. You name it and I'll spill it. But you need to help me rescue Akane. That's all I care about." "Consider it done." Riki bust the lock on the cell-door and threw Hikaru his Zanpakutō. It possessed a rectangular guard with two circular sides and two straight sides, which Hikaru promptly sheathed across his back. "So be it. What will you have me do?" Riki shrugged his shoulders. "Report to Kentaro." End.